Me pardonneras-tu?
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Amérique a causé bien des problèmes chez Viêt-Nam. Est-ce qu'un jour, le pays du Matin pardonnera à celui de la Liberté?


**Titre :** Me pardonneras-tu ?  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** AmeViêt.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Alfred et Gài sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) : **Alfred/États-unis | Gài/Viêt-Nâm.  
**M/A :** Voici un petit AmeViêt écrit en à peine une heure. Je trouve que ce couple mérite d'être plus vu, tellement il est adorable. Ce que dit Gài à la fin en vietnamien est son équivalent anglophone. Je voulais en glisser car je trouve cette langue très poétique niveau sonorité.

* * *

_**Me pardonneras-tu?**_

Viêt-Nâm ne voit rien. Pour la très simple et bonne raison que Alfred lui a mis sur les yeux un épais bandeau, pour l'empêcher de voir où il l'emmène.  
Elle craint un peu ce que l'Américain veut tant lui montrer. Pourtant, elle lui fait confiance. Même si elle sait que c'est parfaitement stupide, après tout ce qu'il a provoqué chez elle.  
Gài se décide finalement à utiliser certains de ses autres sens pour deviner où il l'emmène. Sous ses pieds, elle sent de petites bosses, rondes et lisses. Des cailloux. Autour d'elle flotte un doux parfum floral. Un jardin, donc.  
Ça l'étonne, à vrai dire.  
Soudain, ils s'arrêtent. Les mains d'Amérique quittent ses épaules pour venir détacher le nœud du bandeau. Le morceau de tissu sombre glisse sur le visage de la Vietnamienne, qui rouvre les paupières en sentant la chaleur du Soleil sur ses yeux clos. Elle regarde d'un air intrigué l'autoproclamé héros, qui sourit comme à l'habitude, même si quelque chose est différent dans son sourire. Un peu... comme de la gêne.  
Elle tourne ensuite la tête pour voir devant elle.  
Et manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque, en voyant ce dont il s'agit.  
Effectivement, c'est un jardin. Mais un magnifique jardin floral. Diverses sortes de fleurs, qui forment de magnifiques dessins imprécis aux couleurs du monde. Gài fixe le décor, incapable de formuler ses pensées. Puis, tranquillement, elle s'avance, son ào dài vert émeraude voletant à chacun de ses pas.  
Tout doucement, elle effleure chacune des pétales de chacune des fleurs, ne pouvant s'empêcher de respirer, par le même coup, leur parfum quasi-imperceptible. Elle sent parfaitement les yeux bleu ciel d'Alfred sur elle. Sans comprendre, elle apprécie ce doux contact, qu'elle ignore pourtant de façon naturelle.  
Acacia jaune. Achillée. Adonis. Aloès. Amarante queue-de-renard. Chrysanthème rouge. Iris. Tulipe jaune et rouge. Tant de belles fleurs, aux couleurs pourtant souvent identiques. Les doigts de Viêt-Nâm caressent avec douceur le velours des pétales. À chacune d'elle, ses pensées s'entremêlent, puis se délient, avant de nouveau s'emmêler.  
Mais finalement, Gài comprend tout. Elle réfléchit à tout ça et comprend le message. Car il y a un message, l'iris aux pétales d'un délicat violet satiné le prouve sans mal.  
L'achillée, fleur des guerriers allant au combat. L'adonis, celle des guerriers revenant de guerre. L'aloès, celle des guerriers qui ne peuvent plus supporter ce qu'ils ont fait, sans avoir toutefois le courage de mettre l'arme à gauche.  
L'amarante queue-de-renard, fleur honnie des nations, qui leur rappelle encore et toujours leur horrible vie sans fin.  
L'acacia, avec ses belles pétales au jaune d'or, messagère parfaite de l'amoureux qui se meurt d'amour pour la jolie fille du marché.  
Tulipe d'or et de rubis. Celle qu'un dieu offrirait à sa tendre moitié pour la rassurer, pour lui dire encore et toujours combien elle est importante pour lui, au point qu'il serait prêt à devenir simple mortel pour ses beaux yeux de biche.  
Mais ce sont les chrysanthèmes aux pétales de sang qui lui mettes la puce à l'oreille. Fleur des morts, mais ce rouge... Couleur du sang, couleur de la mort à venir. Mais aussi couleur de l'amour passionné, sincère, pur.  
Elle se relève, puis lentement, revient vers Amérique, qui n'a pas bougé du tout. Il fixe la Vietnamienne avec appréhension. Lorsqu'elle est maintenant à sa hauteur, Gài relève la tête, plongeant son regard noir dans celui céleste d'Alfred, qui le soutient sans mal.  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun ne parle. Finalement, d'une voix incertaine et plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, Amérique demande :  
« You forgive me? »  
Elle le regarde un autre instant. Au bout d'un instant, un faible sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle retourne vers les fleurs, prenant une nemophile, à la chevelure blanche tachetée de violet. Aussitôt, elle revient vers Amérique qui la regarde faire sans trop comprendre. Tendrement, elle glisse la fleur dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.  
« I forgive you. _Tôi tha th__ứ __cho b__ạ__n._ »


End file.
